


Goddamned Twincest

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden and Ethan blow off some steam at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamned Twincest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing. Was watching episode 4 "Unleashed" of season 3 and there was liveblogging and yeah...Mmandibles was involved. That should tell you enough.

 

The adrenaline was intoxicating. His back hit the wall and they scrambled to grab at each other, a mess of teeth and claws. If anyone had seen them they probably would have thought they were fighting. They’d left the nurse’s office as fast as they could and found the nearest janitor’s closet. Their shirts found their way to the floor and Ethan nearly screamed when his brother bite down on his shoulder, earning a low chuckle.

 

“You’re so needy.” Aiden growled, dragging his tongue roughly over the broken flesh. “Fuck you. Do you know how hard it is to hide a raging hard on? When a nurse is fucking feeling you up? Next time, don’t do such a good job.” Ethan hissed and dug his claws into his brother’s sides. Aiden groaned and threw his head back. He reached down, pulling one of his brother’s hands to his lips and greedily sucking on the digits. He grinned up at his brother with bloody teeth and lips. “Now where would be the fun in that?” He crushed their mouths together and Ethan tasted his own blood along with his brother’s.

 

 Delicious.

 

He ground their hips together and Aiden pressed him up against the shelves, breaking the kiss to bite and tug at an earlobe. “You’re such an exhibitionist. I bet you liked that Isaac kid watching like that. Maybe we should see if he wants to play, hmm?” Ethan chuckled. “I thought you didn’t like to share?” He gasped when Aiden slid sharp claws down his back, leaving angry red welts in their wake. Aiden pressed their foreheads together and they locked eyes.

 

“What I think is that you should shut up.” To emphasize his point he ground his hips down hard on his brother’s at the same time as he yanked him into a demanding kiss. Ethan dug his nails into the back of the other’s shoulders and returned the kiss with just as much force. Aiden then pulled back to attack his neck and nearly ripped his brother’s pants open before shoving and hand inside. Ethan groaned and fumbled to do the same.

 

“You keep this up and someone will hear you.” Aiden snickered. Ethan smirked and gave his brother a particularly hard squeeze for the comment but only earned himself one in return. He released another groan. They began to pump each other, picking up the same rhythm and Aiden kissed him again, making him taste his own blood. Aiden pressed their bodies impossibly close and roughly yanked Ethan’s hand away. He grabbed them both and stroked, relishing the feeling of his hot flesh against the brother’s. He thrust his hips forward and Ethan screamed, throwing back his head and digging his claws into Aiden’s biceps. Aiden grabbed the back of his hair and forced him into another bruising kiss before they both saw white.

 

The boys slumped against each other as they came down from their daze. After a bit they sluggishly set themselves back in order, redressing and cleaning up most of their mess (the janitor probably wouldn’t notice the missing paper towels anyways). Finally, they escaped into the nearly vacant halls of the school. “Hey,” Ethan started. “Were you serious about Isaac?” Aiden pretended to look thoughtful. “Maybe. I have to say, letting the little wolf join in doesn’t sound so bad. Wonder if he’s a virgin.” He licked his lips. “He’s still here, isn’t he? Maybe we can get in a little playtime now.” Aiden growled playfully and dug his nails into his brother’s ass. Ethan grinned wickedly and they set off in search of their prey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that the janitor's closet they used was the same one Allison and Isaac were restocking. Paper towels:)


End file.
